1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate generally to systems and methods for providing digital personal assistant service. More specifically, one or more embodiments relate to systems and methods of providing personal assistant service via a messaging application.
2. Background and Relevant Art
The increased availability and use of electronic devices has resulted in the availability of online access to a growing number of goods and services. Users of electronic devices can access information related to goods and services online via search engines, specializing services, or websites associated with businesses or other entities. In particular, mobile devices allow users to search for and find information related to a good or service at almost any time, such as while traveling and when the information is most relevant to the user.
Some conventional information service systems require users to manually search for information related to a good or service. Due to the sheer volume of goods and services available, however, finding information relevant to a particular query can sometimes be difficult. For example, conventional service information systems often require a user to search through pages of information that may be only tangentially related to the particular query.
Additionally, other conventional information service systems allow users to interact with artificial intelligence systems to obtain information related to goods and services. In particular, the conventional information service systems can train the artificial intelligence systems to respond to users' queries with relevant information. The artificial intelligence systems can also perform operations for the users in connection with the queries to reduce the amount of steps that the users must perform. While the artificial intelligence systems can often provide highly relevant and timely information to users, they have many limitations and often provide unrelated or unhelpful responses to user requests.
Accordingly, there are a number of disadvantages with conventional information service systems and methods.